


Whole

by Solemnly_Swear (Fitzsimmonsx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsx/pseuds/Solemnly_Swear
Summary: Hermione Granger walks in on Draco Malfoy sobbing in an empty office. (one-shot)





	Whole

Hermione Granger walks in on Draco Malfoy sobbing in an empty office.

“Granger,” he says, voice hoarse and empty.

“Malfoy,” she says, voice smooth and empty.

She sees the way his shoulders are heaving, the barely-visible tear tracks on his face, the sharp grey eyes that have lost their light. His jumper hangs from his figure, outlining how much weight he has really lost (it’s a lot). He looks like a mere shadow of his former self, and Hermione stares at him instead of yelling because this is how she feels on the inside. Her clothes might fit right, and her hair might finally cooperate with her flatiron, but no amount of determination or fake cheer can ever erase the _mudblood_ scar on her arm or the sound of her friends dying around her. She should be screaming at this person in front of her, or walking away from him, but instead, she finds herself moving closer. She sits next to him, back against the wall, shoulders (barely) touching. He stiffens, grey eyes scrutinizing her, before he slowly relaxes and leans back again. And the strangest thing happens: she feels a sense of relief. Maybe together, she thinks to herself, they can be better.

Maybe together, they can be whole.


End file.
